The Final Secret
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: Sequel to Living with the Burden. Read it first or you won't get any of it. After Kakuzu takes Katana with him to the Akatsuki she befriends some members. Will she fall for one? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

The Final Secret

Author's Note- This is the sequel to Living with the Burden. This chapter is pretty much on what has happened after Ember died and the year Katana spent in the Akatsuki with her father and sorry top anyone who thought the story ended a little too quickly.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1 Katana and the Akatsuki

Katana was eighteen. She had been in the Akatsuki for a year. She had befriended Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, and Konan. However she couldn't stand and wanted to kill Tobi. Unfortunately she couldn't. (This is me adding in weird comments. I like doing that. If you don't want to read them you can skip them but some people find random comments funny.)

She was on a team with Deidara and Sasori. Though when her father finally let her join they constantly asked her whose art she agreed with. That art should last, or go out with a bang. She'd answer the same every time and say "I agree with you both. You both have excellent forms and views on art and clearly I use both." That she didn't lie about. In her spare time when her father was bugging her like a father would and she wasn't on missions she would draw and paint. She also liked seeing things explode. She loved looking at fireworks and would watch Deidara blow random crap up all the time.

Anyway let's continue. Katana was sitting in the main room watching T.V with Hidan and Deidara. They were watching reruns of Invader Zim (couldn't resist) "Aw f*&% what's the f*^&ing point of this f%&#ing show Katana!" Katana rolled her eyes and said "There is no point, Hidan. It's an alien and a mentally insane alien robot trying to take over the world."

"Oh." He said. Katana rolled her eyes again and muttered "Idiot." Under her breath. She got up and went to the kitchen. She opened the door to walk in and bumped into her father. "Oh sorry Dad." She said slipping past him and ransacking the cabinets for some Pocky. She found a box and came back out and sat on the couch and started saying everything along with Zim and Gir. ("Zim" 'Gir') ""How could we get lost so quickly I just upgraded your guidance system?" 'Oh I left that at home.' "You left what at home?" 'The guidy chippy thingy.' "Agh! Why would you do that!" 'To make room for the cupcake.'" Hidan looked at her and said "You f*^8ing seriously watch this that f*^&ing much?" She nodded and pulled out her sketch book and started to draw. She drew her sitting by a pond with Takara and Ember when she was little watching fireworks. Deidara looked over at what she was doing and said "Let me see that, hm." Yanking it out of her hands. She reached across Hidan to get it from him and whined "Deidei-kun gimmie back my sketch book. Deidara being the stubborn girly man he is had to look through the entire book saying "Wow Katana these are really good. Even if they are lasting. I like the explosions in them." Katana gave up trying to get the book back and crossed her arms and pouted. Soon the other members came in and asked what Deidara had and it ended up passed around to everyone. I mean everyone. "Katana what is this?" Pein asked pointing to a sketch of him dangling above a pool of water with a shark in it. Who was Kisame. With a hair dryer plugged in and in the water. Katana laughed and said "I was mad at you when I drew that. You ate my last box of Pocky." Kakuzu had an amused look in his eyes. But his face was scolding her.

Later that night Katana was laying on her bed in the apartment her Deidara and Sasori shared (The teams have to share apartments but have separate rooms.) reading a book when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" she yelled not taking her eyes of the page she was one. The book ended and she threw it against the wall and yelled "Damn it! He left her!" Her visitor was Deidara and he gave a weird look. "My book." She could tell he was still confused. "What do you want Dei-kun?" She asked sweetly.

Author's Note- Sorry had to end it there couldn't think of anything else. I might work on a Death Note story in a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

The Final Secret

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! All rights go to the original owner!

Author's Note- Here's chapter 2! WOO! Hope you like it!

Recap-

Later that night Katana was laying on her bed in the apartment her Deidara and Sasori shared (The teams have to share apartments but have separate rooms.) reading a book when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" she yelled not taking her eyes of the page she was one. The book ended and she threw it against the wall and yelled "Damn it! He left her!" Her visitor was Deidara and he gave a weird look. "My book." She could tell he was still confused. "What do you want Dei-kun?" She asked sweetly.

-End Recap

Chapter 2

Deidara just stood there. "Deidara, are you ok?" Katana asked giving him a weird look. "Ya I'm fine. I just wanted to come talk to you." He said rubbing the back of his head with a cheesy gin on his face. "Ya right Dei. What do you want?" She demanded.

"Uh never mind." He said rushing out of the room. Katana looked at where Deidara ran and said with sarcasm in her voice "That wasn't awkward at all" Then went to her bookshelf and pulled the next book in the Vampire Kisses Series she was reading out. "Now time to know when Alexander comes back." (That is an actual series I'm reading. Its good I recommend it.)

After reading for about twenty minutes Katana got hungry and went to the kitchen to see when dinner was going to be ready. She walked in and saw Itachi by the stove "Yay Weasel-kun you're making dinner!" She said. Itachi rolled his eyes. How she was Kakuzu's daughter no one knew. "Yes I am Katana we're having spaghetti." He told her plainly. She gave Itachi a hug and ran into the main room where Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi were watching T.V. "Hey boys watcha doing?" She asked from behind the couch. "Watching Care Bears." They said annoyed except Tobi he seemed to be enjoying it. Tobi was laying on the floor, Kisame was on one side of the couch and Deidara was on the other. Katana sat down and started watching then got annoyed and took the remote from Tobi and changed the channel. "Katana-chan change it back." Tobi whined. Katana glared at him and said "No I want to watch Deadliest Warrior." Tobi looked back at her from behind his mask and screamed "NO WE WATCH CARE BEARS!" This freaked Kisame and Deidara out and they ran behind the couch. "Tobi do you want to see the other side of me!" She yelled. Tobi laughed and said "Do you watch Hannah Montana? That's one of her songs! You freak!" At this Katana launched herself at Tobi and wrapped her hands around his throat. Her eyes turned red, her body had vine tattoos going from her ankle to the tip of her fingers on her left arm and then to the left side of her face. Then rose vines started to wrap around Tobi trapping him. "Katana-chan!" Tobi yelled struggling but only ended up ripping his cloak. Then Kakuzu and Pein ran in seeing what was happening to poor Tobi ran to stop Katana from killing him. Kakuzu grabbed her and pulled her off while Pein tried to cut the vines off of Tobi, but they weren't having much success. Kakuzu finally got her away from Tobi using the threads in his arms. "Release Tobi now Katana!" He scolded. Katana released him and ran into her room locking the door.

Everyone decided to let her cool down for a bit and sat down at the table to eat. Kakuzu went to Katana's room to give her, her dinner." He knocked and heard her yelled "GO AWAY!" but Kakuzu with his awesome criminal skills picked the lock and walked in. "Here's your dinner." He said setting the food on the bedside table. He sat on the edge of the bed next to where she was laying with her face in a pillow and started rubbing her back. "To be honest with Katana I don't know how to make you feel better. It was always your mother who did." Katana looked up from the pillow and said "I know. I miss her so much." She sat up and gave her father a hug. Kakuzu not knowing what to do just hugged back. "Ya I miss her too." Katana looked at him and asked "How did you get to the house with Takara?" He sighed and said "Your going to hate me after I tell you this. Before you were born your mother was in the Akatsuki, but after a mission she went looking for her sister. She still had ties to the Akatsuki but didn't live here. Zetsu went to get information out of her one day and since he was like her older brother she told him she was pregnant."

"With me?" Kakuzu looked at her a smiled. "Ya with you. Anyway she told him not to tell me but he did anyway. Then after I found out I found out where she was and went to the hotel she was staying in. I told her she needed to come back to the Akatsuki but she didn't want to and we got into an argument and I left and never saw her again until she died." Katana looked liked she was going to cry again. "What were her last words? And how did you meet her the very first time?"

"I'll tell you how we met another time but when she was dying I found her laying on the ground with Takara next to her she saw I was there and her exact words before she died were 'Kakuzu is that you? I'm sorry I should have listened to you and left with you to the Akatsuki. Then I probably wouldn't be dieing here right now while our daughter is at my house not knowing what is happening to me. Go back with Takara to Katana and take care of her.'" Kakuzu looked like he was about to cry. His daughter saw that and layed her head on his shoulder. "Dad, thank you. I feel better now." Kakuzu ruffled Katana's hair and said "Now just why were you sad." 

"Tobi called me a freak." Kakuzu laughed and said "We'll that's where you and your mother were different. She took it as a compliment if she was called a freak. If anything Tobi's the freak." Katana laughed and Kakuzu left her room.


	3. Chapter 3

The Final Secret

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.

Note: My internet has been down for the past week so sorry it took so long to post.

Recap- "Tobi called me a freak." Kakuzu laughed and said "We'll that's where you and your mother were different. She took it as a compliment if she was called a freak. If anything Tobi's the freak." Katana laughed and Kakuzu left her room.

-End Recap

Chapter 3

The next morning Katana woke up and did the usual routine. Shower, get dressed, do hair, and go to the living room. On this morning she decided to wear a pair of striped black and purple tights, a black straight mini skirt with a slit up the side, a purple tube top that went above her belly button, and knee high black boots with a three inch heel. She pulled her red hair up in a bun and put two senbon through it. Her nails were purple and her shirt showed part of the vine tattoo on her back.

She went to the living room and everyone except her father, Pein, and Konan were there.

She sat down on the couch between Hidan and Deidara and started to watch T.V. "Katana-chan looks hot!" Tobi yelled and as if on instinct Kakuzu walked in and glared at Tobi motioning for his daughter to go over to him. Katana sighed, got up, and went to her father. "Go back to your room and changed into something more appropriate!." He demanded. Katana glared and said "No." Kakuzu glared back and said " Yes or your grounded." She crossed her arms "Dad I'm eighteen I can choose how I dress. Besides you wanted nothing to do with me until you saw Mom die!" and she stormed off to her room.

Kakuzu walked into the living room and Deidara asked "Don't you think you're a bit too hard on her, Hm?" Kakuzu glared at the blonde and said "If and when you have a daughter that dresses like a slut you'll know why I told her wear something more appropriate." (Because of all the perverts out there)

In Katana's room she was grumbling about her dad not treating her like an eighteen year old. She was about to go to sleep when someone knocked on her door. "What the hell do you want?" she screamed.

"It's Deidara." 

"Go away." She said. Deidara again being the stubborn girly man he was walked right on in and Katana being Ember's daughter threw a kunai at his head which Deidara easily dodged. "Aww is the whittle girl in a bad mood?" he teased. She glared at him and said "Aww is the girly man trying to be funny?" Deidara's grin disappeared and he said "I'm NOT girly!" Katana smirked and said "Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

"Ha ha ha aren't you funny." He said sarcastically. "Well I thought I was. Anyway what do you want?" She crossing her arms. "I uh wanted to uh talk." He said. She rolled her eyes and said "Deidara you said that the other night. Your really starting to freak me out."

"Heh heh. Really?" He said rubbing the back of his head and walking out of the room. "…Wow and I thought Tobi was weird."

Meanwhile back in the living room Pein and Konan finally joined the others. "You two have fun?" Kisame joked earning a glare from them. Deidara came back and Kisame asked him "So how'd hitting on Katana go?" Kakuzu had a pissed off look on his face and he said "Why were you hitting on my daughter?" Deidara ran to his room to hide.


	4. Chapter 4

The Final Secret

_**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Naruto or the Akatsuki!**_

_**Note- This chapter has a lemon in it and I will give you a heads up when it starts. Thank you Priestess-of-Jashin for writing the lemon! I will help you with anything you need in return. (Just not Math Homework I suck at that). Enjoy Peeps**_!

Chapter 4

Katana went back to the living room after changing like her father demanded. When she got there she saw Konan, Kisame, and Hidan. "Where's Dad, Deidara, and Sasori? I haven't seen them anywhere." she asked.

"Your father got a mission that he had to do on his own and Sasori and Deidara are on a mission to capture the one-tails," Konan said. Katana nodded and sat on the couch next to Hidan. 'Ugh I fucking want her, but fucking Kakuzu would fucking kill me if I fucking did anything to her! Wait I'm fucking immortal!' Hidan thought. Katana got up and went to the kitchen. She saw Pein and Itachi sitting at the table. "Hey Pein! Hi Weasel-kun," she said grabbing a glass from the cabinet. Itachi rolled his eyes and Pein held in a smirk. "So Katana…has your father talked to you about joining the Akatsuki as a full member?" Pein asked. Katana sigh and said, "Ya, but he specifically said quote unquote 'I do not want you joining Akatsuki! You are living here and that is it!' So I can't." She filled her glass with water, walked back into the living room, and sat back down next to Hidan.

Pein came back out a bit later and assigned Itachi and Kisame a mission and said he and Konan were going back to Amagakure for a few days and that Tobi was going on a mission with Zetsu.

A week later after the one-tails had been sealed and Sasori's body had been disposed of. Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, and Deidara were back at the hideout.

It was one in the morning and Katana couldn't seem to get to sleep, so went into the living room and hung out there by herself for a little bit. Then sleep started to overcome her and she fell asleep on the couch.

Hidan woke up at two in the morning and went to the kitchen for a drink. He walked out and saw Katana sleeping peacefully on the couch. 'Hmm, everyone's asleep now is my fucking chance to fuck her!' he thought. He picked up the sleeping girl and ran back into his room. Katana woke up a few minutes later and saw she wasn't in the living room or her room. "Where am I?" she asked. She heard a cruel chuckle and Hidan stepped out of the shadows completely naked and said "You bitch are in my fucking room." He smirked and Katana knew what he wanted. Hidan came closer and she backed away. "Damn it! Come here your fucking bitch!" He yelled. He finally got her cornered.

*WARNING LEMON START*

Katana felt it deep in her stomach, slowly rising to the surface. He had her. She had no where to go and he was stronger...

The white haired Jashinist grabbed a fist full of her long, red hair, making her yelp. Before she could scream for help, he pressed his lips on hers, making them bruise from the intense pressure he applied. As he forcefully kissed her, his hands roamed to the edge of her shirt. Slowly at first, he lifted it, and then yanked it off of her. He pushed her back against the wall and continued kissing her. He licked her bottom lip, wanting entrance, which she refused. He reached up, under her bra and squeezed her nipple hard enough to make her gasp in pain. This short gasp was enough to force his tongue into her mouth. She felt him reach behind her and unclasp her bra, making her whimper. He pulled it off her shoulders, dropping it on the floor. Soon he grew impatient with kissing and threw her on the bed. She sucked in a breath, ready to let out an ear piercing scream, when he covered her mouth with his hand.

"You talk, you die." He straddled her hips, suspending himself above her with his knees, and reached up the hem of her black mini skirt.

"Oh please no! Please stop! NO!" tears streaked down her cheeks as Hidan moved his hand around her panties, rubbing her ** with his thumb.

"S-stop! Please stop, Hidan!"

"Shut up, bitch! You know you like it! Look," he yelled, pulling his hand from between her legs to show her the shine of wetness on his thumb. "You're wet!"

Her body had betrayed her mind. She immediately closed her eyes, shame consuming her.

Hidan continued on with his sexual abuse as her mind wondered off, trying to distract from the trauma she was going through. She thought of her mother, and how much she missed her. She was beginning to think of all the happy times when a sharp, unbearable pain coursed through her vaginal region. Her eyes snapped open and a scream bubbled at her lips, but just as it began, Hidan covered her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Normally he'd enjoy her screams of torment and pain, but Kakuzu, or someone else, could hear her and come running in.

Katana was swimming in unbearable pain. She could feel her inner walls tearing from the force Hidan was exhibiting. Through the pain she festered hatred towards Hidan, using this hatred to lash out at him. She grabbed his arm, digging her nails deep in. However, this had the opposite of the desired effect. The pain caused Hidan's pleasure to rise and he ** within her, mixing the blood with his semen.  
Hidan rode out his **, causing Katana more pain. Finally, Hidan pulled out, causing blood and seed to drip freely on the bed sheets.  
*END LEMON*  
He got up and looked down at Katana's tear stained face.

"Go take a shower, **. And remember, you tell anyone, and you'll suffer."

Katana painfully forced herself up. She'd have to run to the bathroom to avoid someone seeing the blood on her legs but running seemed so... deadly. Like she'd die if she tried. But she forced herself. Ignoring the searing pain, she ran full speed to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stripped the rest of her clothes off, seeing as how in his lust Hidan hadn't bothered to remove her shirt. Bruises were starting to form all over her body. One particular bruise was in the shape of a hand, on her right breast.  
She winced. At least there was only a couple on her arms and her chest. Those could be covered or lied about. The rest would be covered by her clothes. Except the bruises on her thighs. She'd have to wear tights...

She climbed into the shower, the water washing away the blood and semen, but not the shame.

*MILD LEMON*

While she was showering Hidan entered the bathroom. Katana was scared. He was going to rape her again. He pulled the shower curtain back and pulled her out of the shower. She saw that he had clothes on this time. He grabbed her hand and shoved it down his pants. Squeeze it bitch!" She wrapped her hand around his manhood and squeezed. Hidan let out a pleasure filled moan. Katana tried to pull her hand out and he forced her to squeeze more.

*END MILD LEMON*

They heard motion in the hall. "Shit!" Hidan whispered. He left quickly leaving Katana in the bathroom. She finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her and went down the hall to her room. Luckily for her everyone was in the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

The Final Secret

**Note-Here's chapter 5. I want to update as much as I can right now.**

Chapter 5

After Katana was dressed and cleaned she was still in pain. She went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and saw Deidara fixing a bowl of cereal. "Hey Katana un." He said. She was about to say hi back when Hidan's words replayed over and over in her head. 'You talk…you die.' Tears started to form in her eyes. Deidara saw this and dropped the bowl. He ran over to her and asked "What's wrong?" She started to cry harder into his chest. He took her to the living room and Kakuzu jumped up and yelled "What the hell did you do to my daughter!"

"I don't know un. I just said hi and she started to cry un," He replied. Kakuzu took Katana back to her room. He forced her head up to where she was looking him in the eye and asked, "Katana, what is wrong?" She stayed silent remembering Hidan's words. 'Hidan will kill me if I talk,' she thought. Her father sighed and said, "Katana I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." She again remained silent. Kakuzu sighed and left.

Katana grabbed her diary and wrote in detail what Hidan had done to her. She has just finished when Hidan barged in. He walked up to her and grabbed her wrists. He pinned her to the wall and said, "Not so tough now." He bent down to bite her neck and she kicked him where the sun don't shine. This only turned him on more. He started to take off her tights when someone knocked on the door. "Hey Katana, un! It's Deidara can I come in, un?" Hidan whispered in her ear, "Say no." She shook her head. He continued to undress her and she refused to say no. Until Hidan slammed himself into her and she let out an ear piercing scream. Next thing they knew the rest of the Akatsuki were in the room. Katana's face was red and tear stained.

Even with the rest of the Akatsuki in the room Hidan continued to pound into her and she kept screaming. "Damn it Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled sending his arms to wrap around the Jashinist's neck, causing him to get off of Katana. Konan ran over to her and helped her redress.

About an hour later Hidan and Kakuzu were in Pein's office. "Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't chop you into pieces and bury your body in some remote desert!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Kakuzu I understand your angry, but Hidan is one of the Akatsuki best members he's immortal so he can't be killed. Therefore we have to keep him in the Akatsuki." Pein stated. Hidan smirked and said looking proud, "Looks like he's fucking on my fucking side. Besides, she fucking liked it. She got so fucking wet the first fucking time."

"First time!" Kakuzu yelled aiming for Hidan's throat again. Pein stepped in and said, "That's enough! Kakuzu you should have figured this would happen eventually! She lives with a group of S-Rank criminals!"

Konan was inspecting Katana's injuries and said "Katana he did this more than once didn't he?" Katana nodded and started to cry again. "Oh, don't cry," Konan said giving her a hug. After Konan was done treating her injuries Deidara came in and Konan left. "Hey, how you feeling un?" He asked. She nodded her head and stood up to try to walk. "You know un… Hidan isn't around you can talk," He stated.

"B-but he'll kill me," she whimpered. Deidara wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I won't let that bastard touch you again, un." Katana laid her head on his chest and said "Thanks Dei-kun." Deidara started to rub her back when Kakuzu burst into the room. "Get your fucking hands off my daughter!" he yelled. Deidara let her go, but Katana didn't move. "Katana get over here now!" Her father demanded.

"No," she said wrapping her tiny arms around Deidara. "Katana, you'd better listen to your father. I don't feel like dieing right now." Katana let him go and tried to walk over to her father. The pain caused her to fall and Deidara caught her. He helped her walk over to her father and ran out of the room. Everyone else soon followed. "When was the first time Hidan raped you?" He asked.

"This morning before everyone was awake." She replied. Tears started to form again and Kakuzu said "I'm taking you back to Takara tomorrow."

"What! No! I'm staying here!" She yelled.

"What and be raped by Hidan again!" Kakuzu yelled back. Katana grunted and screamed, "I hate you! I want to stay!" Kakuzu grabbed her arm and twisted causing her to scream saying, "You have no say in the matter! What would you do if you stayed anyway? Fuck Deidara?" He yelled. Katana kicked her father in the stomach which caused him to let go of her and she ran out the door to Deidara's room.

Deidara let her in and said, "Katana your father is making you leave for your own good." She started to cry into his chest again and said between sobs, "B-but…I…l-love…y-you…Deidara." Deidara was about to reply when Kakuzu busted down the door and demanded, "Let her go now!" Deidara let her go and she refused to let go. "Fine! Stay and get raped again!" Kakuzu yelled walking out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The Final Secret

**Note: I know Kakuzu has been OOC a lot and I know Katana has been called a Mary Sue. Don't worry this is the last chapter. ENJOY! NO FLAMING1! YOU FLAME ZETSU WILL EAT YOU!**

Chapter 6

After the incident with Hidan and Deidara, Kakuzu and Katana had stopped speaking to each other. Katana didn't even care when she found out about her father's death.

"Ya know he was your father, un?" Deidara told Katana one night. She had moved into Deidara's room and wouldn't leave his side. Even after Hidan's 'death' she was still afraid of the other members. "I know, but I don't care he deserved to die!" She replied. Deidara sighed while rolling his eyes. "You're being a little over dramatic, un. Don't you think?" Katana glared at him and the vine tattoo from when she strangled Tobi crept its way to her skin. "Calm down, un," Deidara said hoping it would work. Lately she had been an emotional reck and it was getting on Deidara's nerves. The tattoo disappeared and she sighed closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning she woke up later than usual and saw Deidara was gone. She panicked, curled into a ball, and started to whimper. The bathroom door opened and Deidara stepped out. Katana caught a glimpse of him and ran to him crying. He tried to hold back, but Katana's random outbursts were annoying him. "Katana stop crying! You're fine! Ever since Hidan raped you you've been acting pathetic and helpless. The first few times I didn't mind because it had just happened, but now it's just plain stupid!" He yelled walking out of the room and slamming the door. Katana fell to the floor and started crying more.

Deidara went to the kitchen for some breakfast and Kisame asked, "Where's Katana? Isn't she always clinging to your arm?"

"I'm through with her. She's being overly dramatic and when I leave to go to the bathroom I come out and find her in a ball whimpering, un. It's pathetic," he said.

Katana came out of the room a while later and when she saw Deidara she started crying more. She ran up to him and clung to his waist. "Let go," he said. She shook her head, so he pushed her off and onto the floor. She started crying again and ran back to the room.

When Katana got there she grabbed a kunai and cut her wrist. The pain didn't go away so she grabbed her sword and penetrated it into her stomach. She started coughing up blood and collapsed on the floor.

"Don't you think you were a bit hard on her?" Konan asked Deidara. Deidara shook his head. "If she's in Akatsuki she shouldn't act helpless," Pein stated.

Deidara tried to avoid Katana for the rest of the day, but knew he had to when he went to bed. He went to open the door and something didn't feel right. He could smell blood. He opened the door and saw Katana lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. He looked and saw she had her sword into her stomach and was holding on to it. "Deidara?" She whimpered. Deidara knelt down next to her and tried pulling the sword out. "No don't!" She said.

"Katana, why?" Deidara asked. Katana started crying again and between sobs she spoke, "You don't love me anymore. I realized how much my pathetic outburst have been annoying you. I want it to end. I want to die right now. I never really hated my father, and I've hid something from you. When Hidan raped me, he got me pregnant. I got an abortion because that monsters baby was inside me. That's another reason why I want to die. So just let me die, Deidara. I love you." She fell silent. Deidara could feel tears coming. He thought his feelings had left him, but apparently they didn't. He ran to get Konan and the Akatsuki buried her.

A few months later during a battle with Sasuke, Deidara decided to end it and wanted to take the Uchiha with him. He blew himself up and failed in killing Sasuke.

**THE END! This chapter SUCKED! That's my opinon. If anyone has any requests for another Akatsuki fanfiction I'm open to ideas. **


End file.
